Pamiętnik Wacławy/Tom II/IX
Od wyjazdu pana Rudolfa do W. upłynęło kilka dni, w czasie których matka moja ożywioną była najpiękniejszymi nadziejami. Oczy jej rozpogodziły się, fałdy na czole stały się mniej głębokie. Marzyła, że będzie mogła pozostać pod rodzinnym dachem, pomiędzy tymi ścianami, śród których tyle miłych i świetnych dni przeżyła. — Zgadzam się — mówiła raz do mnie — resztę mego życia przepędzić w ciszy i mierności, byleby tylko zostać tutaj i nie wychodzić stąd w świat na tułaczkę, bez dachu i chleba, a jeszcze z myślą, że twoją gubię przyszłość, Wacławo... Nie mówiła wszystkiego, co myślała, ale ja dobrze odgadywałam z jej twarzy, iż najbardziej dlatego pragnęła odzyskać jaką taką niezależność, aby móc połączyć się z moim ojcem, bez narażenia się na posądzenie z jego strony o rachubę i żebraninę. Pewnego dnia posłyszałyśmy turkot kół na dziedzińcu; spojrzałam w okno i zobaczyłam wchodzącego na wschody ganku pana Rudolfa i drugiego jeszcze mężczyznę, którego twarz zakrywał wysoko podniesiony kołnierz płaszcza. W tym ostatnim domyśliłyśmy się obie prawnika, którego miał nam przywieźć, pan Rudolf. — Ciekawam, czy ten pan wypadkiem nie jest mi już znajomy? — rzekła moja matka. — Zdaje mi się — odpowiedziałam — że z ruchów i postawy przypomina mi kogoś dawno widzianego... Kończyłyśmy zamieniać z sobą te słowa, gdy do pokoju weszli nasi goście. W towarzyszu pana Rudolfa poznałam natychmiast pana Władysława N., owego młodego prawnika, tak ukochanego niegdyś przez Zosię i tak szczerze ją kochającego. On jednak widocznie nie poznał mnie, bo powitał mię tak jak osobę, którą po raz pierwszy w życiu spotykał. W czasie pierwszych frazesów, niemal urzędowie rozpoczynających zwykle rozmowy pomiędzy osobami, które się dopiero poznają, z prawdziwym zajęciem przypatrywałam się panu N. Musiał mieć niewiele więcej jak lat trzydzieści i był bardzo przystojnym mężczyzną; wysoka i pełna godności postać, szerokie otwarte czoło, podłużnie wykrojone, pełne wyrazu oczy i cienkie, inteligencją nacechowane usta tworzyły całość bardzo przyjemnie uderzającą oko. Niemniej jednak było w powierzchowności tej coś, co nadwerężało jej harmonią, nie w przykry bynajmniej, ale uderzający sposób. Zrazu nie mogłam zmiarkować, co by to było, ale po kilku chwilach i zamienionych z panem Władysławem frazesach w tonie mowy jego, w wyrazie spojrzenia, w ruchu warg i sposobie noszenia głowy postrzegłam mnogie odcienia pewnej, nie dającej się dobrze określić słowami, ale widocznie pragnącej uwidomić się i graniczącej prawie z pogardliwością dumy. Ten rys powierzchowności młodego prawnika łagodzony był prawdziwie światowym, grzecznym i umiejętnym obejściem, niemniej jednak stanowił niby ostrą wypukłość na tle pięknym i równym. Przy tym, o ile mogłam sobie przypomnieć, zdawało mi się, że przed kilku laty pan Władysław nie posiadał tej ujemnej wybitności, wszakże nie byłam tego pewną, bom go mało wtedy widywała, a do tego nie posiadałam była jeszcze trudnej umiejętności pochwytywania wewnętrznych cech człowieka z zewnętrznych objawów, umiejętności, która przychodzi nam wtedy dopiero, gdyśmy już wielu znali ludzi i znajomość tę wielu doświadczeniami okupili. Pan Rudolf, niecierpliwie znać oczekujący zdania prawnika o sprawach mojej matki, prędko przystąpił do rzeczy, a po półgodzinnej najwięcej rozmowie o jesiennej pogodzie i nowinach z miasta obsiedliśmy wszyscy okrągły stół, założony mnóstwem papierów, przywiezionych przez pana Rudolfa i wydobytych przeze mnie z różnych szuflad mojej matki, w których leżały one porozrzucane w nieładzie i zaniedbaniu świadczącym, o ile one śmiertelnie ją nudziły. Odraza ta mojej matki do wszystkiego, co się tyczyło czysto tylko majątkowych interesów, objawiała się i w rozmowie naszej z panem Władysławem, w której mały bardzo wzięła udział. Pan Rudolf i ja staraliśmy się z całej siły jak najlepiej prowadzić młodego prawnika po labiryncie niezmiernie zawikłanych dróg i dróżek, jakimi majątek mojej matki stopniowo i z coraz większą szybkością od kilku lat dążył do zupełnego upadku. On sam z wielce skupioną uwagą, ozdabiającą jego wyniosłe czoło piękną zmarszczką zamyślenia, przeglądał stosy papierów, kreślił uwagi swe na marginesach, wypytywał nas o różne szczegóły, na koniec odłożył na bok kilka ostatnich arkuszy, które pobieżnie przebiegł oczyma, i zwrócił się do mojej matki: — Sprawy pani — rzekł — są tak powikłane i wszystkiemu, co się ich tyczy, tak brakuje systemu ułatwiającego badania prawne, że dla dostatecznego zapoznania się z nimi, a następnie dla zawyrokowania o ich stanie nie wystarczą godziny ani nawet dnie. Dlatego też pragnąc spełnić zadanie moje jak należy, będę panią prosił o gościnność najmniej na parę tygodni... Matka moja odpowiedziała, iż z radością i wdzięcznością przyjmuje propozycją pana N., a tylko obawia się, aby nie było niedyskrecją z jej strony zabierać mu tyle drogiego czasu. Pan Władysław skłonił się ze ścisłą a właściwą mu, nazbyt może wyniosłą grzecznością. — Pan Rudolf — rzekł — uprzedzał mię, że będę tu miał wiele do czynienia; urządziłem się więc stosownie i zostawiłem w W. kogoś, kto mnie w tamecznych zajęciach moich zastąpi. Zresztą pojmujesz zapewne pani, że każdy pragnie spełnić swój obowiązek jak najlepiej. Na wyrazie k a ż d y położył szczególny nacisk i cały ostatni frazes wymówił tak, jakby miał powód mniemać, iż matka moja niekoniecznie może pojmować to, co przezeń wyrażał. Podano herbatę, a pan Władysław, odstąpiwszy od stołu założonego prawnymi papierami, stal się zupełnie światowym człowiekiem. Dość było godzinę z nim porozmawiać, aby przekonać się, że posiada jeden z najpiękniejszych umysłów, jakie istnieć mogą. Wiele umiał, wszystko pojmował, pamięć miał niezmierną, łatwość wyrażania się wielką i zwroty mowy pełne wdzięku. Wszakże i umysłowa jego strona, lubo tak energicznie i w pełni rozwinięta, objawiała w sobie tę samą ujemną a uderzającą cechę, jaką wybitnie odznaczała się jego powierzchowność. Przy każdym niemal objawionym przezeń zdaniu czuć było, że doskonale utworzony przez naturę i długą wyrobiony pracą umysł tego człowieka cierpiał z jednej strony, a cierpienie tworzyło na nim niby sztuczną narośl, psującą jego symetryczne i spokojne zarysy. O ile mogłam spostrzec, umysłowa ta narośl składała się ze zbytecznej dumy, wciąż podsycanej pilnym strzeżeniem godności osobistej, którą uważał jakby zostającą w ciągłym niebezpieczeństwie, i z ogólnego zwątpienia o ludzkości, a szczególniej o tak zwanych wyższych jej sferach i rządzących nią ustawach społecznych. Niewiele było przedmiotów, o których by mówił bez pewnego ironicznego układu ust i nagięcia głosu, co w doświadczonym oku, które na niego patrzyło, mogło wzbudzać pewne niedowierzanie. Ale dla mało doświadczonego lub z wyłączną nań patrzącego sympatią musiałoby koniecznie stanowić powab i pociągającą oryginalność. Kilka razy, gdy patrzyłam na pana Władysława, na myśl mi przyszła Zosia, i doprawdy żałowałam nieledwie, iż na niego to padł wybór pana Rudolfa i że mimo woli ściągnęłyśmy go w te strony, gdzie przed kilku laty poznał uroczą dziewczynę, dziś już będącą żoną innego. Więc ci ludzie znowu spotkać się mają oboje, piękniejsi i bardziej jeszcze powabni jak dawniej? Nie bez pewnej obawy myślałam o tym, a uczucie to zwiększało się we mnie, im dłużej patrzyłam na pana Władysława i słuchałam zdań jego, tchnących hardą niepodległością, dziwnie wspomaganych śmiałą a energiczną grą jego fizjonomii. Rozmowa podsycana przez moją matkę, którą przyjemny gość widocznie rozweselił, a nadzieje polepszenia interesów natchnęły dawną światową werwą, przez pana Rudolfa, więcej ożywionego niż kiedy, i przeze mnie, pragnącą jak najlepiej poznać człowieka, który tak ważną rolę odegrał w życiu mej dawnej przyjaciółki, przybierała rozmaite zwroty, aż w końcu skierowała się na temat rodzinnych uczuć i związków, niezupełnie może właściwy do rozbierania w obecności mojej matki i pana Rudolfa. Niemniej jednak przyszedł jakoś sam przez się, wysnuł się z jakiegoś opowiedzianego wypadku i został podjęty przez pana Władysława z właściwą mu żywością i śmiałością sądu. — Małżeństwo! rodzina! — mówił z dowcipnym uśmiechem, nabierającym mocy od głębokości spojrzenia. — Małżeństwo! rodzina! doprawdy, moi państwo, zdaje mi się, że ci, co wymawiają te wyrazy, używają metafory i prawią o czymś, co istnieje zapewne w abstrakcyjnych sferach idei, ale nie zostało jeszcze ściągnięte na ten padół płaczu ku pocieszeniu płaczących, o czymś, co stanowi może najwyższą rozkosz mieszkańców wspaniałego Jowisza lub uroczej Wenery, lecz nie zamieszkało jeszcze na naszej kuli ziemskiej! Zrobiłam uwagę z uśmiechem, że w takim razie każda świątynia od czasu do czasu przenosi się na Jowisza lub Wenerę, bo w każdej od czasu do czasu odbywają się akta, dowodzące o istnieniu małżeństwa, będącego zaczątkiem rodziny. Pan Władysław wzruszył lekko ramionami. — Są na świecie — odpowiedział — pewne konwencjonalne wyrażenia, które według umowy, jaką pomiędzy sobą zawarli członkowie społeczeństwa, mają oznaczać rzecz taką lub ową, bez względu na to, czy istnieje ona w rzeczywistości albo jest tylko domniemaną. Bóg, miłość, wolność, równość, rodzina, szczęście — oto szereg takich konwencjonalnych wyrazów; każdy z nich znajduje tyle tłumaczeń, ile na świecie jest różnych odcieni charakterów i umysłów ludzkich. Miłość i rodzina mają ich o tyle więcej od innych, o ile więcej wysunięte są naprzód na planie powszednich człowieka poczuć i potrzeb. Ideału zaś tego wszystkiego gdzie szukać? Pewnie nie tam, gdzie pani mówiłaś... nie w świątyni i aktach w niej spełnionych... — Gdzież więc? — spytałam, powodowana ciekawością dojścia do głębi myśli oryginalnego człowieka. Uśmiechnął się żartobliwie i odparł podniesionym głosem: — W lepszym świecie! Ale wnet zamyślił się na chwilę i dodał poważnie: — Albo jeśli nie podobają się pani tak abstrakcyjne nadzieje, w pierwotnej prawdzie człowieczego serca, które mówi mu: "W to wierz, a w to nie wierz! tego kochaj, a tego nie kochaj!" — A gdzież jest ta prawda i kędy jej szukać? — spytałam jeszcze. — Pod stopami przesądów społecznych, które noszą miano jej ustaw — odpowiedział pan Władysław tym razem bardzo serio, a piękne brwi jego ściągnęły się jakby pod wpływem dotkliwej myśli. Ani przypuszczał zapewne, że był obok niego ktoś, kto bacznie nań patrząc odgadywał, iż w tej chwili pomyślał o zdeptanej przesądami społecznymi prawdzie własnego jego serca. W podobny sposób mówił o wszystkim, co tylko odnosiło się do przyjętych przez ogół form sądzenia i postępowania. Gruntem jego rozumowania było, że każdy człowiek we własnym wnętrzu posiada z natury daną mu już miarę, wedle której wypada mu czuć i czynić, a że wszelkie zboczenie od tej miary dla jakichkolwiek względów, wszelkie przerośnięcie jej lub niedorośnięcie jest chorobliwością wynikłą z tego, co się zwykło nazywać porządkiem społecznym, a co przeciwnie jest stanem chaotycznego bezładu, z lekka narzuconego obsłonkami konwenansowych form i przyzwoitości. Dowodził, że zadaniem jest ludzi samodzielnych, wyższych umysłem i posiadających odwagę swych przekonań, rządzić się tylko tą prawdą przyrodzoną, jaka przemawia do nich głosem ich serca i rozumu, a wszystko inne uważać za zaraźliwe wrzody społeczne, które odcinać należy od społecznego ciała, tak jak ogrodnik ostrym nożem odcina narośle pasożytów, czepiające się gładkiego pnia drzewa, aby je wyssać i przywieść do zniszczenia. Znajdował, że na tych to właśnie samodzielnych ludziach, którzy się tej ogrodniczej roboty podejmą w społeczności, spoczywa całe dzieło postępu i cała przyszłość tej prawdy przyrodzonej ludziom, tak długo zapoznanej i gnębionej pasożytami, wyrosłymi z łona pełnej wyrachowania złości jednostek, a głupoty ogółu, który przyjął za zbawienie swoje to, co rachuba i złość wymyśliły na pożytek sobie, a na zgubę jemu. — Panie — ozwał się pan Rudolf, który dotąd w milczeniu słuchał rozmowy — cóż będzie wtedy, jeśli ta prawda przyrodzona, we wnętrzu każdego człowieka spoczywająca, o jakiej mówisz, objawi się człowiekowi głosem namiętności, mającej zdruzgotać spokój jego i pokrzywdzić niewinnych? — Nigdy — przerwał pan Władysław z żywością — nigdy prawda ludzkiego serca nie objawi się w ten straszny sposób, jeśli we wnętrzu człowieka zachowa się czystą i nie skrzywdzoną tymi zewnętrznymi wpływami, które rzucają na nią rdzę zepsucia. Prawda serca musi być słodką i zbawczą jak szlachetny pierwiastek, na którym ludzkość stoi przez wieki pomimo swych chorobliwych narośli. Jeśli zaś takimi są jej obawy, to znak, że pokaleczoną ona została tym, co my zowiemy życiem, a co jest wyskokiem niezdrowych tylko jego żywiołów; że cierpi ona z jednej strony lub zewsząd, bo zadano jej razy, bo jej nie poszanowano, bo zapoznana leżała długo na dnie istoty człowieczej, milcząc i wrąc, aż wybuchnęła pianą i mętami, których nabrała w siebie przez długą porę fermentacji... — Masz pan słuszność — rzekł po chwili pan Rudolf przytłumionym głosem — wybuchy zgubnych namiętności to najczęściej wylewająca się na zewnątrz fermentacja zapoznanej prawdy serca, a ona sama spoczywa ciągle na dnie istoty człowieka i często po pozbyciu się swej piany staje się mu dźwignią wszechmocną na dalszej drodze życia albo... pokutą srogą... Nie mogłam się przyznać, że w mowie młodego prawnika, pomiędzy mnóstwem sofizmatów, było wiele zdań trafnych, zdrowego sądu i poglądów wyższych nad powszedniość. Wszystko razem objawiało bogatego ducha, skaleczonego z niejednej może strony. Byłam pewna, że ulubiony Zosi niezupełnie takim być musiał; ależ i ona czy była dziś taką jak pierwej? Zapoznana, zraniona prawda serca leżała na dnie ich obojga; kto wie, czy długo tak miała leżeć wrzącą w milczeniu? Tego wieczoru nie było już mowy o interesach, a gdy w końcu pan Rudolf i prawnik opuścili nas, aby udać się do przeznaczonych sobie pokojów, spytałam mojej matki: jak się jej ten ostatni podobał? Powiedziała mi, że spostrzega w nim wielki grunt uczciwości i rozumu, ale że zarazem nie podoba się jej niezależność jego zdania, posunięta do pogardzenia tym, co stało się prawem społeczeństw, i że pomimo wytwornego jego układu i niezmiernej, na każdym kroku objawiającej się dumy, a nawet wskutek tej dumy uwyraźnia się w nim widocznie ludowe jego pochodzenie. Ostatnie to zdanie mojej matki było zupełnie słusznym. Zawodem swoim zmuszony do ciągłego ocierania się o ludzi dumnych stał się jeszcze dumniejszym od nich. Doświadczając nieraz tej grzecznej pogardy, którą w dobrych towarzystwach tak misternie wytwornym chłodem ubierać umieją, zasłonił się od niej zdwojoną pogardliwością, aż przyszedł cios jeden, który do reszty z właściwej drogi strącił prawdę jego ducha i pobudził ją do buntu, z którym moja matka jako kobieta, nie mogąca bądź co bądź oderwać się od świata i tego, co on sobie za prawa poczytał, pogodzić się ani w części nie mogła. Pan N. nie wierzył w równość, bo czuł sam, jak ją deptały stopy społeczne przesądów; śmiał się z małżeństwa, bo ta, którą kochał, zawarła je z biernością i nierozwagą dziecięcą; wątpił o miłości, bo przekonał się, że w boju ze światem nie ona to zawsze odnosi palmę zwycięstwa; bolał nad przyrodzoną prawdą człowieczą, bo w nim samym nie została ona uszanowaną. Tak go zrozumiałam i, nie wiem sama czemu, do późnej nocnej godziny zasnąć nie mogłam, a myślałam wciąż o nim i o Zosi, i o tych smutnych historiach prawdy, wiodącej po całym świecie rozpaczny bój z tym, co nią nie jest. Category:Pamiętnik Wacławy